What I Truely am
by draco-lover59
Summary: Hermione knows who she really is but kept it quiet until one day Harry finds out. Her archenemy Draco Malfoy finds he is bewitched by her beauty and she uses it to her advantage.
1. The Real Hermione

Hermione woke up out of the worst, horrible nightmare she ever had. The odd thing was it felt so real. In the nightmare:

Hermione was about two years old and she was looking up to a man in a black, hooded robe. She looked up to him and said, "Daddy why is mommy sick?" The man in the black robe looked down ate her and said, "Mommy wont be with us anymore my daughter." Hermione looked at him longingly as she saw him walk to the bedroom. She followed far behind so she wouldn't be detected. What she witnessed was horrible. Her mother was lying in the middle of the bedroom giving birth. The minute the baby boy cried, her daddy watched his wife die with her last scream of pain. Her mother had a baby boy. Hermione should have been happy, Right? The dream jumped to pictures over the years, of how her father treated her. Hermione was used as a maid around the manor while her brother was praised. She couldn't take it anymore and ran away one night.*

Hermione woke up to remember how she looked at eight years old running to anywhere she could. She also recalled how she did not want to tell anyone about her real self. Harry had found out in their fourth year. She had forgotten to take her potion and woke up almost burning her arm when he joisted her out of bed. Yes, Hermione was a vampire.

It was close to her seventh year at Hogwarts, she knew she would have to leave her foster parents the Grangers and take her true name, Arawen Rowena Van Cartier. She packed up her school belongings and headed to the closet to get dressed. She stood in front of the mirror and was glad to see a reflection in it. The very voluptuous woman she had turned into.

Her long black and red streaked flowing blonde hair. Her eyes were not the chocolate brown anymore, but scarlet red. She threw her nightgown off and proceeded to put on a black bustier with a red mesh t-shirt over top. She found her black leather mini skirt and put it on. She also had shoved on her knee-high three inch heels. Looking in to the mirror again before heading out, she liked what she saw.


	2. A Trip to the Bank

She was down in the kitchen, got the keys to her black Dodge Viper, pulled on her leather trench coat and headed to Gringotts. The bank had come into vies and upon approaching the door, it was opened by a Goblin. "May I help ya'miss" the goblin asked. Hermione looked down at the Goblin and said, "Yes you can. Here is the key to vault 71." Hermione followed the Goblin to the cart that stopped at vault 71.

The Goblin looked from Hermione to the vault and said, "It can't be. You are Adrianna Van Cartiers' daughter." Hermione stepped back and replied, "You knew my mother?" "Who didn't miss? She was the most skilled Vampire Sorceress I have ever met. How is your father doing?" Hermione fell to her knee's and said, "I haven't seen my father since I started at Hogwarts. I ran away from home at 8." The Goblin than remembered, "So you are the girl all the wizards had been put out to search for."

Hermione could not believe the man who treated her like a house elf, had put out a missing wizards search for her. The Goblin opened the vault and she couldn't believe how much money was there for her (good thing she brought her big purse). She took as much as she could stick in her money bag and thanked the Goblin.


	3. Enemies Turn to Friends

She got into the car and headed for the local inn, the Leaky Cauldron. At the front desk, she paid for a room for the night. The next thing on her list was to buy some new supplies. She had picked up three new dress robes. While getting her books, she ran into Draco Malfoy. Draco, seeing this beauty standing on a ladder reaching for a book, walked up to her. "Do you need help miss?" Draco caught Hermione as she slipped off the ladder in surprise.

He helped her to her feet when she saw who he was realized he had no idea who she was. "Thank you for being there to catch me. My name is Arawen Van Cartier, and you are?" Hermione loved the look on his face as the name rolled of her tongue. "My name is Draco Malfoy, and I am pleased to meet you. Would you like to join me for lunch and a drink?" Hermione smiled and linked arms with Draco Malfoy her lifetime Archenemy.

Hermione walked with Draco into the Three Broomsticks and saw Harry, Ron, Ginny and some other people she knew from school over in the corner booth. The thought came to her mind, "If they only knew who I was". Draco brought her to a table by the window and pulled her chair out for her. She sat down to enjoy a meal of butter beer and roast beef sandwiches. Harry and Ron had by this time seen Draco walk in with a ravishing woman.


	4. Challanges

Harry nudged Ron and pointed in the direction of were Hermione and Draco were in conversation. Ron continued snogging his girlfriend Parvati, while Harry got up to be mischievous. Harry knew exactly about Hermione's' background and knew what she really was. He was the only one she trusted. Approaching the table, Draco protested, "Excuse me Potty, but do you want something?" "Actually, yes I do. Could you introduce me to the extravagant woman you are dining with?"

Harry pulled up a chair next to Hermione. "Arawen, would you like me to do the introduction?" Draco said with the utmost care. "Let me. (looking at Harry smiling) My name is Arawen Rowena Van Cartier, and you must be Harry Potter." "Yes you have that right. Would you like me to introduce you to some of my friends?" "That sounds wonderful. Would you mind Draco?" Draco sank in his chair and than sat up straight at her saying his name.

"May I join you?" Hermione suppressed a laugh as she linked arms with Draco and followed Harry to be introduced to her current acquaintances. Off in the corner of the bar a man in a black, hooded robe was intently watching. Hermione, noticing someone's eyes were upon her, looked in the direction of them. All that was heard from her was a blood curdling scream. Harry and Draco bent down to pick up the fainted Hermione and she stood up, collected herself and than looked at Draco. "There is some business I need to attend to." She had started walking toward a man when she was halted . . .


	5. Gaining a fathers' love

"How will I get a hold of you?" Draco had asked.

"Draco, I will be attending Hogwarts this school year. So we will stay in touch. Now I have some things to do."

Hermione proceeded to the corner of the bar, leaving a confused Draco standing by Harry. She pulled out the chair that was across from the man and sat down.

"Hello Arawen. Why haven't you kept in touch my dear? Your brother and I have been worried."

"I had to leave father or did you not forget how I was treated?"

"Young lady, do **NOT** speak to me like that ever again."

Hermione winced as his bony hand was placed upon her cheek.

"So how is Prince Jack doing?"

"Your brother will be attending Durmstrung this year. Arawen why Hogwarts? Just because your mother went there, does not mean it is right for you."

"Father, I'm shocked. When did you care for my well being?"

With the look of hurt in his eyes, "It was the day I found your note and realized I would never see you again. My dear, I am so sorry. Arawen, will you forgive an old mans hardened heart?"

Arawen had never seen her father cry, as tears formed in his eyes. She got up, sat on his lap and hugged him like she only used to remember doing.

"I forgive you papa. I do love you. We just have a lot to work out."

Draco approached the two, Arawen saw him and motioned for him to join them.

"Draco, this is my father Count Carmen Donavon Van Cartier."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, sir. My name is Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, I have heard a lot about you from your father Lucious. He and I are old school friends."


	6. Invitation

Draco thought for a moment and said, "So, Count not to be prodding but where do you work?"

The count positioned himself better and replied politely, "I'm an entrepreneur." Scoffing Arawen knew her father hadn't worked a day in his life. Before they left the bar Hermione remembered to go and catch up with Harry.

"Harry please don't tell the gang yet." Harry looked at her and reassured her he wouldn't say a word without her approval.

"Arawen I haven't said anything yet. So you have nothing to worry about."

Arawen kissed him on the cheek and than left with linked arm on Draco and the other held her fathers hand. Ron walked up to Harry and questioned.

"Do you know her from somewhere? And if you do, why didn't you tell me before?"

Harry let out sigh thinking, "If you only knew." He than, changing the subject, said, "Come on lets get going. Ron just forget about her. She would hurt you." They all left by floo powder, back to the burrow for the rest of the summer.

Draco, on the flip side, could not believe he was in the presence of the Count, with his daughter on his arm. The count looked at Draco and asked, "Would you like to join my family for the rest of the summer?"

"I will owl my father upon arrival, if that is all right?"

"Yes you may. Now let's get home. Arawen, did you bring your car? If you did, would you mind driving?"

Arawen complied and everyone got into the car.


	7. Sibling rivalry

Approaching the manor, it looked like a muggle haunted house. As they approached the front door, the Count walked in and headed for the dinning room.

"Arawen, I will have all your belongings sent to your room, and Draco, the owlry is this way. Follow me."

Hermione walked into the living room, and sprawled out on the sofa, was her lazy brother Jack. Hermione jumped on top of him and he shot straight up.

"Get off me you ungrateful wench. You think that just because dad loves you again, that you can act like the Queen of Sheba."

"Well Jack. If you didn't sit around the house lazily, Dad would be more proud of you."

Jack pushed Hermione off him onto the floor. Arawen was about to protest when Jack flew from the couch on top of her.

"Jack, get off of me."

"Arawen, did you expect I wouldn't have a problem about you taking my place away from me in father's eyes? Oh no you did."

Arawen struggled as her arms and legs were pinned to the floor. Looking up at her brother, she screamed with terror. His eyes were glowing red and his fangs were not far from her neck. Arawen got a knee free and kneed her brother in his family jewels. The Count walked in to see his son on the floor in a ball, while his daughter was cleaning up some scratches.

"Arawen, Why is your brother in the fetal position?"

"Oh that. Ummmm, He decided to pick a fight with me about being home, so I kneed him." The count just looked at his daughter and smiled thinking, "I see so much of her mother in her."


	8. A night out

Draco came down from the owlry hearing a scream. He waked into the living room and saw the family sitting on the couch. Draco walked to the sofa and sat by Arawen.

"What is for dinner papa?",Arawen questioned. Now the count hadn't thought about what to fix for Draco and her to eat so he replied, "Well let me see. What can we have fixed? Jack, would you make dinner tonight, please."

Jack Questioned, "What should I make? I don't eat and neither does…" Before he could finish Arawen punched him in the ribs and said, "Papa, could I take the car and pick up some dinner?"

The count nodded, so Arawen took Draco's' hand and rushed up the stairs. Arawen walked to the closet, because if she was going out, she had to look her best. She started undressing, because she was in a hurry, but was stopped by the annoying coughing sounds coming from Draco.

"What is your problem? Are you coughing up a hairball? Hurry up get dressed. We have to go, our reservations are in less than an hour. Well what are you waiting for get dressed."

"In front of each other, are you mad?"

"I could go into the bathroom and get changed if that would be better for you. All I know is we are wasting time hurry up."

Draco gulped the lump in his throat down and said, "First, what are you going to wear so I have a clue as how to look."

Arawen giggled and replied smoothly, "Let me show you." She slipped into her favorite black halter dress and while watching her dress, he had noticed something glowing on her back.

Beckoning her foreword he asked, "Come closer, I want to see something. Don't worry I wont bite."

Laughing, as she was walking closer, she replied, "What do I have a stain on the dress or something. What?"

"No just turn around." Draco said with a grin.

She complied and next thing she knew, she realized that he was tracing the outline of something on her back and it felt sensual. Draco stepped back from her and turned her to face him.

"Where did you get that tattoo? Is the place you got it close around?"


	9. A note to my readers

Well first let me tell you a much needed thank you on all of you that reviewed this story. I am sorry that it has taken so long. I now have a two year old daughter that takes up most of my free time and I am also a student in college. I am not sure where to continue with the story. I have some ideas but nothing solid. If anyone has any, please leave me a review and we will brainstorm some ideas. Thank You again for being even interested in my story.

Draco-Lover 59


End file.
